Hearts of Flame and Ice
by Dragon Lady Prankster
Summary: D/G; A Poem for my English class. I wanted to see if anyone would understand the allusion in class, hopefully you all will get it. This is about the Draco/Ginny pairing since apparently the allusion was beyond some people's understanding. Ch2 short ver
1. Long Version

**AN: This was written after Half Blood Prince but before Deathly Hallows. Apparently there are people who don't understand my allusion to Draco/Ginny so I've explained some of it at the end. **

**Hearts of Ice and Flame**

Calm, cool, calculating – the tricks of His trade

Passion, emotion, sensation – She whirls through life

But Gone are the Conflicts of Youth,

The Reign of Night has passed.

A new Age has Risen,

The Old is seen Anew.

What was Impossible

Is Normal

What was Life

Is now History

Dark has fallen

Driven away yet defined by the Lightning

Now Both are Gone.

Not to be feared,

Always to be remembered.

The Ice had Grown in the Darkness,

The Fire had helped dispel It.

Blind to Their similarities

They lived Their lives

In the calm after the Storm.

Until…They collide

But flinch back in pain.

Fire burns, Eyes blazing with life

Ice burns, Eyes freezing in contempt

They said His Ice could not be melted,

She said nothing could be that unfeeling.

They said Her Fire was hotter than the sun,

He said no one could survive like that.

He is drawn to Her

Like the proverbial moth.

She is drawn to Him

Fascinated by the enigma.

What's more intriguing than the unknown?

What's more attractive than the mysterious?

They Dance.

An intricate Waltz of tempers and hatred

Becomes a ritual

Never to be ignored.

He coaxes the Inferno

Blazing higher in vexation.

The danger draws Him in,

The Cold Hatred changes.

No longer out of Hate

But in Interest.

The Beauty of Life!

Fire embodies what Ice has Never Known

Defending Her pride

She shows the meaning of Life.

She proves Life is possible

In the Sun

Unaware, Fire sought Ice

Wanting to Inspire

Reaction, Emotion…

Life

What are these emotions?

Ice can not feel!

The 'Cicle begins to drip

Trying to douse the Embers

Flames flicker

But flair to life

In the knowledge of success

Fire can melt anything!

The 'Cicle rebuilds itself

But basking in the Flame

Lets its Hardened shields

Grow 'round the Fire

Rather than between

Heart of Ice revived

Reborn as Coolest Fire

Learned the Leading Lesson:

To be Loved, One must Love.

bdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

A/N: This was originally written for an assignment for my Eng 102 class...I wanted to see if anyone there would understand my allusion to the HP world.

THIS IS DRACO/GINNY. Draco is Ice and Ginny is Fire. The whole bit at the beginning about Night/Dark and Lightning is referring to the war. Words like _Fire, Ice, Icicle, Lightning, Dark, Night, Flame_ that are capitalized are representing a character. NONE OF IT IS CANNON B/C THEY NEVER GET TOGETHER. But those of us who ship Fire and Ice will always have our dreams and fantasies of how they could have come together and this is my view of how they stop hating each other and find out they are perfect for each other.


	2. Short Version

**Fire vs. Ice**

Calm, cool, calculating – the tricks of His trade

Passion, emotion, sensation – She whirls through life

They collide

But flinch back in pain.

Fire burns, Eyes blazing with life

Ice burns, Eyes freezing in contempt

They said His Ice could not be melted,

She said nothing could be that unfeeling.

They said Her Fire was hotter than the sun,

He said no one could survive like that.

He is drawn to Her

Like the proverbial moth.

She is drawn to Him

Fascinated by the enigma.

What's more intriguing than the unknown?

What's more attractive than the mysterious?

They Dance.

An intricate Waltz

Of tempers and hatred

Becomes a ritual

Never to be ignored

He coaxes the Inferno

Blazing higher in vexation.

The Cold Hatred changes.

No longer out of Hate,

But to see the Life

And Dream…

What are these emotions?

Ice can not feel!

The 'Cicle begins to drip

Trying to douse the Embers

Flames flicker

But flair to life

In the knowledge of success

Fire can melt anything!

bdbdbdbdbdbd

A/N: This is the abbrviated version of Hearts of Flame that I considered turning in for the Eng 102 assignment...


End file.
